Factory Town Tycoon Wiki
Factory Town Tycoon This game similar to Lumber Tycoon 2. Chop trees down and expand and make automatization. Starting What you need first is go to guy with question mark above him and click on him. You'll accpet his Tutorial Basics quest and continue. Tutorial Basics After that use your axe to cutdown tree.' But not large tree '''small tree is enough. When tree fell on the ground start clicking again on tree. After sometime you'll get log. After that start clicking on log again. Aftert hat you'll get 'Firewood' with 'EMPTY HANDS.' Click on fire wood and go to town. Find Blacksmith shop and on right side of Blacksmith shop you'll click with Firewood in hands. Now you correctly sold your first thing. But your axe is damaged. Go to Blacksmith and click with' axe in hands''' on Shapping table before him. After click bar above axe in Hotbar will raise to max. If axe won't be repaird after sometime damage of axe will go down. Like from Damage:2 = Damage: 1.9. Base Building Go to guy with question mark above him. Click Base Building. Go to place with yellow sign. Click on sign and place will be your. No you need to build Sawhorse. '''This thing/building is for make wood logs to pillars and pillars to planks. 1Log=1Pillar, 1Pillar=3Planks. Logs, pillars and planks you can sell at train station. When you'll claim place. Press B or Build. Now click on ALL and click on Sawhorse. Now build Sawhorse on place somewhere. Above Sawhorse will show things that you need to make Sawhorse. 1Log, 1Sock of Firewood. Go to tree some small '''NOT LARGE.' '''Cutdown tree and from 1Log make 1Stock of Firewood. Grab Log and go to your base (Place) With log '''IN HANDS' click on Sawhorse. Now log disappeared. Now go back for Firewood stock and click on it too. After coming back to base click on Sawhorse. After this is Sawhorse done. Now go to SMALL TREE 'and cutdown tree grab log and go to base. With log '''in hands '''click on Sawhorse. Now get axe when log is on the Sawhorse and start clicking on log. After sometime log will become pillar. Now go buy nails at Blacksimith shop. (One bag of nails cost 30 golds) When you'll get to Blacksmith click on bag on nails sign. On your shoulder will appear bag of nails. After buying bag of nails. Go to your base and click Right button of your mouse or Q. Now click on Build (B). Click ALL and click Log Crate. Log Crate place somewhere at your base. You need 2logs, 1Pillar and 3Nails. Grab nails nad click with them on Log Crate. Nails will desappeared. '(NOT BAG OF NAILS) '''Now grab Pillar from Sawhorse. (If you sold it go chop tree down) After grabbing pillar from Sawhorse. Click with Pillar on Log Crate and Pillar will desappeared. Now go chop tree and get 2Logs. Grab log and get it to base. Click with log on Log Crate. And go back for second log. Grab log and go to base and click with log on Crate Log. Now you done with building Log Crate. Now click Build (B). And click Building and Add new recipe. Find Electric Saw. Electric Saw is next to Sawhorse. Now click Unlock 25$. After this close upgrade menu and open Build (B). Click Electric Saw and place it where you want. Now you know how to get materials needed for building. So go and build Electric Saw. When you'll be done with building Electric Saw. Get log if you have and click with log on Saw or Q. '''Prices Oak wood log at Train Station at town is for 10$. Pine wood log at Pine Biom for Palm wood log on Palm island for Pillar at Train station is for 16$. Pillar at House in Pine Biom is for 20$. Plank at Train station is for 7$. Plank at House in Pine Biom 9$. Motor at boat for 116$. At Town for . Bed at boat for 90$. At Town for . Window at Town . Chair at Town . Table at Town . Wood Frame at Town . Upgrades !COMING SOON! Automatization !COMING SOON! File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse